shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival (SF2)
Survival is one of the main modes of play in Shadow Fight 2. It is introduced in Act I after completing stage 6 of the Tournament. It is available for play in other acts right from the start. Unlike the other modes, Survival Mode has different style of playing. There are ten rounds for Survival Mode in first six Acts and six in the Interlude and Act VII. In each round, the player faces Ninja (Looters in Act VII) with various weapons available from the current and the two previous Acts. A single random ninja appears for only one round per attempt. The player has to survive all rounds in order to score a win and get the full reward including the fight bonuses; failing at any round is considered a loss. Each round has a fixed reward of its own and when the player fails to survive a round, the reward of the last round passed is given plus the fight bonuses. Every round must be played in succession to its previous. Survival Mode provides very small amount of XP per win, so it is not a recommended method of leveling up. However, Survival is a good way to farm coins and green shadow orbs if the other modes of play are too difficult and the player does not have enough coins to upgrade or buy equipment. Survival Mode has an ascending difficulty with the first level being the easiest while the tenth (or sixth during Interlude and Act VII) being the most difficult regardless of the skill level or the equipment the player is on. After completion of any round, the player has to continue the following with the remaining health; however, it replenishes by 10% after each round. Playing Survival in Eclipse grants the player green shadow orbs in addition to the coins. The ninja, as per common sense, are harder to defeat. Base rewards for Survival in each Act are: Act I Reward for completion of each round is: # 40 coins # #140 coins #190 coins # 250 coins # 320 coins # 390 coins # 470 coins # 560 coins # 640 coins At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "Panda Bear" for the completion of Survival in Act I. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement "Through The Thicket" '. The music being played during Act I Survival is 'Samurai Spirit' by Lind Erebros. Action takes place in a bamboo forest. Act II Reward for completion of each round is: # 200 coins # # #680 coins # 1,270 coins # 1,610 coins # # # # 3,220 coins At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "'Forester" for the completion of Survival in Act II. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement "Dark Forest".' '''The music being played during Act II Survival is 'Forest of Death' by Lind Erebros. Action takes place in a forest. Act III Reward for completion of each round is: # 750 coins. # # # # # # # #8.850 coins # 12,080 coins At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "'Swamp Warrior'" for the completion of Survival in Act III. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement '"Dead Marshes". The music being played during Act III Survival is 'Master Skills' by Lind Erebros. Action takes place in a swamp land. Act IV Reward for completion of each round is: # 3,750 coins # # # # # # # # # 88,550 coins At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "'''Spelunker" for the completion of Survival in Act IV. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement "Monster Cave". The music being played during Act IV Survival is 'Cave' by Lind Erebros. Action takes place in a cave. Act V Reward for completion of each round is: # 18,750 coins # # # # # # # # # At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "Sole Survivor" for the completion of Survival in Act V. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement "Ultimate Soldier". The music being played during Act V Survival is 'Ronin' by Lind Erebros. Action takes place at the battlefield near an old castle, with siege machines raiding it. Act VI Reward for completion of each round is: # 93,750 coins # # # # # # # # # 2,013,590 coins At the completion of round 10, the player is awarded the achievement "Sunstroke" for the completion of Survival in Act VI. If the player completes round 10 in Eclipse, the player is awarded the achievement "Desert Storm". The music being played during Act VI Survival is 'Graveyard Ships'. Action takes place in a ship graveyard at a desert. Act VII Reward for completion of each round is: Factory Survival (Chapter 1 and Chapter 2) Chapter 1= # 7 Credits # 13 Credits # 19 Credits # 26 Credits # 33 Credits # 41 Credits |-| Chapter 2= # 19 Credits # 38 Credits # 57 Credits # 78 Credits # 99 Credits # 121 credits Incubator Survival (Chapter 3) # 55 credits (+4536 green shadow orbs in Eclipse) # 110 credits # 164 credits # 219 credits # 273 credits # 328 credits (+27216 green shadow orbs in Eclipse) At the completion of round 6, the player is awarded the achievement "Presumed Innocent" for the completion of Survival in factory, and awarded the achievement "Survival of the Fittest" for the completion of Survival in Incubator in Act VII. The first one takes place in a factory. The second one takes place in an incubator. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay